Just Kiss Her
by Tynuccia
Summary: Setsuna asks Allelujah how he got together with Soma to do the same with a certain Azadistani princess...


**T**itle: Just Kiss Her

**P**airing: Setsuna x Marina, minor Allelujah x Soma

**R**ating: K

**D**isclaimer: it's such a pity, but Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 is not mine.

**S**ummary: Setsuna asks Allelujah how he got together with Soma to do the same with a certain Azadistani princess...

__________________________________________________________________________

Allelujah Haptism looked at Setsuna F Seiei. He was quite surprised that the 00 Meister had come to his room: he had never done that before. Never!

"_Er... how may I help you?Do... do you need something, eh?" he asked politely. "Have you run out of something?"_

"_Ah, shut up! Don't make it difficult!" Setsuna replied. He leaned to the wall and stared at the ceiling. "I was... ehm... wondering something and... and you're the only one who can tell me."_

_Allelujah bit his lip to not laugh and nodded. It was too funny! "Just tell me, I'll try to answer."_

"_Hm..." the boy sat on a chair and looked at his fingers in the blue gloves. "How... well... how did you... understood that you loved that woman?"_

"_Do you mean Marie?"_

"_Of course! Who else?!"_

_The Gundam Meister crossed his arms on the chest and closed his eyes. "Love troubles, uh? Well, I can't really say how I found myself in love with her, sorry. It was just something that I felt in my heart."_

"_Did it... beat faster when you saw or thought of her?"_

"_Exactly! I'm surprised you can say such things! I was sure you were like a piece of ice, you know!"_

"_Oh, don't you dare tell somebody I asked you that! I'd kill you!"_

_Allelujah gulped and scratched his cheek. "D-don't worry, S-Setsuna... it won't come out of here!"_

_The boy sighed and put his hands in his own hair. He closed his eyes. His answer was not enough, of course! He really had to know how to approach with a woman and he decided to ask Allelujah, who had a solid relationship with that white haired woman. He could have also asked Lockon, but he would have teased him for his whole life._

_He breathed and stared at the Super Soldier again._

"_How... did you tell her...?"_

_The Gundam Meister smiled happily to the memory and put his chin on his fist. "I kissed her. We looked at each other for a short moment, then our lips met. It has been perfect!"_

"_Please, don't go on. I don't wanna know what you do when you're not riding the Arios!"_

_Allelujah laughed and touched his friend's arm. "Who's she? Marina-sama?"_

"_I won't tell you."_

"_I'll tell what ya asked me to the Crew."_

"_I-it's not fair, Allelujah Haptism! You promised!"_

"_Can't ya even understand when we switch personality?" the Gundam Meister asked. His golden eye was shining. "Ya can simply call me Halle, y'know..."_

_Setsuna sighed. "I'm tired of this conversation. See you."_

"_Answer me, idiot! Or ya do know what's gonna happen, don't cha?!"_

_The Krugis boy stood up and walked towards the door."I won't."_

"_The girls on the bridge are gonna laugh out load! However, where are ya going?"_

_Setsuna stopped and looked at him with the corner of the eye. "I'm going to sleep. I think I'm dreaming of Azadistan Kingdom, tonight."_

_Hallelujah smiled and nodded. He was satisfied so that he left Allelujah take control of his mind like usual._

"_S-Setsuna! I... I am sorry, he's such a naughty boy, isn't he?"_

"_Don't worry, but remember that I own a gun."_

_The Gundam Meister blinked and scolded his alter ego in his mind. _

__________________________________________________________________________________

"If I didn't have to become Azadistan's Princess I would have liked to become a singer, or play the piano across the world" Marina Ismail whispered.

Setsuna looked at her: she embraced his same pain so well... he wasn't full satisfied with his life, but couldn't do anything to change it.

"However, how are you feeling today? Is the wound still open?"

"The doctor said it's fine."

"How lucky, I'm so happy to hear you say that! I... was worried. A lot" she said, her cheeks becoming bright pink.

He nodded and leaned against the wall with his back; it hurt, but he wanted to see her better. She looked absolutely cute with her new white dress and her scent was so charming he would have wanted to smell it even in the 00's cockpit.

"Hm... it wasn't necessary."

"You know I can cry very easily" she muttered, playing with a lock of hair. "Especially if it is you that we're talking about."

Setsuna gulped at her words. He wasn't an expert, but understood she was trying to tell him something. Something special.

"Sorry, I know you don't like these things... Will you forget what I just said?" she asked blushing even more.

"Why should I?"

"S-Setsuna..."

He suddenly remembered of the speech he had with Allelujah... He just kissed her.

The Gundam Meister's face got red at that thought. Then stared at her soft lips. They were kind of tasty.

"Could I kiss you?"

Marina blinked. "P-pardon?"

He shook his head and grabbed her sleeve to get her closer; then he brushed his lips against her and waited for her reaction to come. He really didn't know what she could have done, so he felt his heart bumping when she just kissed him back.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Allelujah?" Marie called gently. "Here's a letter for us!"

The man looked at his wife, wondering who wrote it.

"Ah-a! It's from Setsuna! He's inviting us to his marriage" she said happily.

"Who is he getting married to?"

"Marina Ismail-sama."

The former Gundam Meister smiled. He didn't think it could've worked between those two.

"Oh... he even adds something for you, honey!" Marie gave him the white paper.

Allelujah took it and looked at it. There were just two words: thank you.

Fin.

AN: I got a lot of fun thinking of how much Setsuna would have felt embarassed! It wouldn't be an easy question for someone as cold as him... I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me everything you've thought of it! Tynuccia.


End file.
